Bad Hair Day
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: After a battle with a demon, Kagome gets a new hairstyle, which is an embarrassment to her.


**Bad Hair Day**

Summary: After a battle with a demon, Kagome gets a new hairstyle, which is an embarrassment to her.

Such a fine day in the Feudal Era; Birds are singing, villagers doing their daily routine, and children having fun. Our heroes? No way they can ever have these kinds of things. Basically they just travel around the area searching for the remaining shards. All they do is just walk, fight, and so on so forth. But one day would be just a regular day for them. Kagome is walking down ahead feeling something within her. Inuyasha, being the considerate one to her comes up to her side, "What is it?" He asks her. Kagome turns her head to the left, "I sense a jewel shard from that direction." She answers. Inuyasha grabs her and runs off in that direction. "I smell a demon." Inuyasha informs. A snarl is heard in front, "Who dares to enter my territory." It demands the group. Out comes a mantis demon about the size of an average modern home in Kagome's time. "Inuyasha, it's in its neck." Kagome whispered to the hanyou. Inuyasha grins as he pulls out the Tetsusaiga. "You have what we need, mantis." He yells out to him. "Heh, Half-demon you don't know who you're dealing with." The demon howls back at him. "Oh really. Let's what you got." Inuyasha yells as he jumps up to slice the demon. Right before the sword made contact with it, the mantis disappears. "Where is it?" Inuyasha questions as he looks around before he lands on the ground. A scream comes from behind. "Kagome." Inuyasha screams as he gets to her. Kagome is down on her knees. Inuyasha kneels down in front. "You okay? Where does it hurt?" He asks softly to her. Kagome whimpers as she puts her hand on the back of her neck. Inuyasha takes a look to see a thin line of blood seeping out of it. "It's okay." He assures her. "Half-demon, I see you have a liking to that girl." The mantis demon said coming from nowhere. "Show yourself, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarls. The mantis snickers It comes out of the forest nearby. In one of its claws is a black strain of hair. "I wonder what it would be like to have the girl's hair in my possession. Kagome eyes widen. She looks to see the strain of her hair. "Once I cut this hair piece, she'll have the worse hairstyle." It said as he has another claw just inches away from the strain. "If you think you can defeat me, I'll do it." All Inuyasha can do is growl, while Kagome panics a little bit. "Kagome, don't worry." Inuyasha said in front of her. Knowing that she had fear in her eyes. He couldn't bare to see something that horrible in her life. The mantis all of a sudden cuts the strain, which cause the same cut style of Kagome's hair. Instead of down to her lower back, it's down to the top of her neck. Kagome feels that her hair indeed cuts, whimpers. Inuyasha turns around, "WIND SCAR!" he said as the demon is killed and the jewel shard is out of the demon's body. Kagome gets up to it and purifies it and into her little bottle. "Let's go." She said softly as she goes on. Inuyasha didn't want to make it worse on her. So instead he walks right by her side.

By the time they returned to Kaede's village. Everyone wear whispering about Kagome. "She must've been in an accident of some sort." One said. Kagome sighs deeply as she keeps on walking. Inuyasha glares at them telling to back off or mind your own business. They entered the hut. Kaede is feeding a fire. "Hello ye two." Then she's stunned "Kagome, child what happened?" She asks. "A mantis demon cut her hair." Inuyasha answers for her. Seeing the way it's been cut, Kaede is too feeling Kagome's pain. "I've seen this before." She said as she gets some tea. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks. "A child and her mother went to get some herbs from the forest nearby, and the mother had the same hair style as ye do." She said. "I've heard that it takes a long time for someone's hair to grow back. Probably months at the latest." She said. Kagome had to go throw that kind of process back home, when it was time to get a haircut she'd have to wait about a year to get it long again. But in the condition she's in right now, it'll take longer than two years to grow. "But luckily I have the cure of hair growth." She said. Inuyasha looks at Kagome with sympathy. "I have the ingredients right here." She said as she pulls out a scroll. She hands it to Inuyasha. "Ye must get these to grow her hair back." She said. Inuyasha lowers the scroll so Kagome can see it. "Well, at least we have a strain of your hair so far, Kagome." Inuyasha smiles at her. Kagome nods, reading that one of them requires the person's hair. "So we'll need to get some ginger, lavender, water." Inuyasha said as he takes the scroll. "I'll go get them. You two stay." He said then he's off. Inuyasha didn't want to bring Kagome out in the public. It'd be humiliating to the poor girl.

At the hut, Kagome explains on what caused this problem. "Ah I see." Kaede said. "Mantis demons are known for cutting things down to size. Their claws are like a knife." Kagome nods, "Yeah I should've seen it coming. Miroku had something like that before. A mantis demon made a crack on his wind tunnel. So he had to be extremely careful with it." She then takes a sip of tea.

Inuyasha is in the forest looking for the rest of the ingredients. He smells the area, tracking down the first one: ginger. Ginger isn't only hair, but it can really help out someone with a sore throat. He runs like the wind. He comes to a halts to find a ginger root by a tree. He takes a good chunk of it. "Next is lavender." He said. Kagome's scent, Inuyasha describes it, is like a mixture of lavender and mint. He gets a wild flower field and sees a variety of flowers all over. He looks carefully. Lavenders are a basic light purple color. He spots it and grabs it. He heads back with the need ingredients for Kagome.

Kaede is getting the water from the nearby stream. "Kaede." Inuyasha calls out to her. "Ye get them?" She asks as she stands with the water. "Yeah." He smiles as they went back into. Kagome is laying out the stuff for the potion. "Inuyasha…" She said as she looks at him with a slight smile. He smiles back as he lays down the ginger and lavender. "Let's go." He said as they made the potion. It took about an hour to get it ready for Kagome. "Okay, Kagome we're going to need you to get your hair wet." Kaede instructed. Kagome nods as she dips her into the bucket of water. Kaede pours the potion into the water after. A glow appears around Kagome. "What's happening?" Inuyasha asks Kaede. "The glow is showing is that he her is growing back." She smiles. "Okay Kagome, you can get your head out." She said Kagome slowly raises her head. Just like Kaede said, Kagome's hair is back to normal, long to her lower back. Kagome cries a little, "Thank you Kaede." She hugs her. "But ye must thank Inuyasha too." She said. Kagome walks to him, "Thank you so much, Inuyasha." She hugs him tightly. Inuyasha embraces her. "You're welcome." He nuzzles to smell the lavender radiating his senses, because without that scent, Inuyasha wouldn't be happier.

THE END


End file.
